Jack and Maddie Fenton
Jackson and Madeline "Jack and Maddie" Fenton are fictional characters from the Nickelodeon animated television series, Danny Phantom. They are the parents of the main protagonist, Danny and his sister, Jasmine (Jazz) Fenton. The two are on an everlasting quest to destroy all ghosts (which they believe are all evil entities). Jack Fenton is voiced by Rob Paulsen. Maddie Fenton is voiced by Kath Soucie. Jack Fenton Appearance/History His past life before his college days is unknown, although he stated in the first episode he was born in a log cabin. He had always wanted a pony, but was discouraged from this because he and his family had to eat horsemeat during the war. Whether this is true or not is up for debate, considering that he does love to ramble. He has an ancestor named John Fenton-Nightengale who lived during the time of the Salem Witch Trials during the late 1600s, who shared his looks and obsessiveness (towards witches instead of ghosts), indicating that contact with the paranormal seems to run in his family. During his college days at the University of Wisconsin-Madison, he and Vlad Masters were once best friends (something he still believes in the current present), along with Maddie. Both Vlad and Jack were secretly in love with Maddie as well. In college, they studied science, and were interested in the paranormal. The three of them even built a smaller, early-version of the Fenton Portal during this time, which they called the proto-portal. However, as they went to test it, Jack had accidentally spilled diet soda inside the Ecto-Filtrator, which caused the device to backfire, and ectoplasmic energy exploded out of it right into Vlad, who was standing next to it. Due to this, Vlad came down with a horrible case of 'ecto-acne' from which he apparently suffered for a long time in a hospital. This damaged their friendship for the next 20 years. In the episode, "Bitter Reunions" Jack and Vlad are reunited during a college reunion hosted by Vlad (who has apparently become a billionaire over the years) in his castle. Vlad says that he is willing to forget the past, and Jack believes that they are on good terms again. In reality, Vlad still wants Jack dead, and never forgave him for marrying Maddie (the love of his life) and having a happy family with her. In "Maternal Instinct", it was revealed that Jack's tremendous girth is genetic. Compared to keeping his dad out of trouble, fighting ghosts and surviving high school are practically a piece of cake for Danny as his father tends to be clumsy and incompetent in behavior. Despite Jack's oafish nature, he appears to be an accomplished inventor. Jack is often the one who builds most of the gadgets and equipment(and then gives them silly names) that are seen in Danny's house and the lab. However, he seems to have trouble using these gadgets while other characters such as Danny or Maddie (and sometimes Jazz) have no trouble at all. He is not above teaching his kids how to use them (every chance he gets) and is quick to run off to wherever a ghost is, which has led to a few embarrassing situations for both of his two children. One humorous note is that Jack, unlike his wife, firmly believes in Santa Claus as revealed in "The Fright Before Christmas". He and Maddie have been arguing over Santa Claus's existence for the last 14 years at least, which directly leads to Danny's dislike of Christmas. In the episode "Masters Of All Time", in an alternate reality, Jack was the one in which the lab accident 20 years ago happened to. Jack had gotten the ecto-acne, which transformed him into "Jack Plasmius." This accident happened because Danny had gone back in time to try to prevent the accident from happening so that Vlad would not have become Plasmius). Also in this timeline, Vlad is married to Maddie. Both Jack and Maddie have learned on four separate occasions that their son is part ghost (the first time was when Dark Danny revealed his secret, the second was during an alternate timeline as Jack Plasmius, the third was when Freakshow was after the reality gems), and the fourth was at the end of "Phantom Planet". On every occasion but the last, their memories were erased. Regardless, while at first the idea bothers him, like Maddie he comes to accept it readily out of love for his son during one brief moment during the events of "Reality Trip". In "Phantom Planet", the show's finale, Vlad reveals his identity as a ghost to the entire city. Shocked, Jack confronts Vlad with sympathy, but Vlad coldly shrugs him off. In the climax, Vlad is trapped in outer space near fatal ectoplasmic energy fields which surround him. Begging Jack to let him board his ship, and stating that he would not abandon an old friend, Jack tragically shrugs him off and heads off to Earth, leaving Vlad to fend for himself. After learning Danny's true identity as the Ghost Boy, he offered to team up with his son, making Danny his 'sidekick.' Personality Jack is an adequate fighter with great strength (due primarily to his prodigious size) and courage as well as a good amount of technical knowledge, but can often be clumsy and incompetent. However, he has a maturity and seriousness that few people recognize. Despite his constant obsession with ghosts, he loves and protects his family. Jack is determined to prove the existence of ghosts but is completely unaware that his son is one. He also is often far too brave for his own good, as he is obsessed with ghost-hunting. He always has a ghost weapon on him (even when he isn't supposed to) (The Fenton Menace), or while bathing (Reality Trip). Geared up in his dayglow-orange spandex jumpsuit, (and he apparently breaks out in a rash if he wears anything else, as shown in The Fenton Menace,) Jack always jumps into the action before thinking and usually makes a bad situation even worse. He has a level of genius though, able to conjure up working ghost gadgets and a massive ghost-defense system built all around the Fenton household. When it comes to ghosts, nothing else can stop him from trying to catch one and rip it apart "molecule by molecule" (except maybe his weakness for fudge... lots and lots of fudge). This is the main reason why his son has yet to tell his parents about his human/ghost hybrid status, as he believes they will not accept him. It also doesn't help that Jack is gunning for Danny Phantom more than any other ghost, though he has grudgingly accepted help from him before, namely to fight Plasmius (whom he calls the "Wisconsin Ghost"). Unlike most characters in the show, he can tell when he's been overshadowed, but it seems only when it is a malevolent force controlling him (for instance, Vlad), and not someone like Danny. Apparently, such ability only works when the overshadower forces him to do something against his will. In "Eye for an Eye", Vlad "forces" Jack to vote for him, which Jack already intended to do anyway. Jack is revealed to be very competent while fighting ghosts who put his family in danger. This occurred at least three times: first in "The Million Dollar Ghost", when a single-handed Jack beats Plasmius and his ghost vultures to save the Fenton Portal from exploding; second in "Reign Storm", when he used the unfinished Fenton Exoskeleton to defeat the Fright Knight and save Maddie, and third in "Girls' Night Out", when he "saves" Danny Fenton from Skulker. Madeline "Maddie" Fenton Appearance/History Maddie is a ghost hunter along with her husband Jack, even though she is better at it than he is. Not much of Maddie's past is revealed outside of her college days when she was friends with Vlad and Jack. The three had worked on a Porto-Ghost Portal that backfired and caused Vlad to come down with ecto-acne. This was due to Jack accidentally spilling diet soda into the machine instead of ecto-purifier. Afterwards, Jack married Maddie and they had two children: [[Jazz Fenton|Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton]] and [[Danny Phantom (character)|Daniel "Danny" Fenton]]. She is a technical genius, who was interviewed by "Genius Magazine," but was not included in it once she started talking about her interest in ghosts. She wears a blue jumpsuit, with the face mask sometimes lowered. Taking on a primarily maternal role, aside from Paranormal science and ghost hunting, (with which both combined are a VERY close second), Maddie serves as the more rational parent and shows more concern for her children's welfare than her husband. That said, even she has an extreme obsession whenever it concerns ghosts and the threat they may pose to her beloved offspring. Unlike Jack who merely wants to rip them apart, Maddie believes in a more scientific approach, preferring to examine them. Of course, she often makes Danny nervous whenever she talks about how she wants to dissect a ghost or study the remains after she blasts them to tiny bits. In "The Fright Before Christmas", it is revealed Maddie does not believe in Santa Claus, leading to many arguments with her husband (who does), and Danny getting the short end of the stick. In "Masters of All Time", Danny tries to alter the past so that the lab accident 20 years prior would never happen and thus cause Vlad Plasmius to not exist. However, he ended up creating an alternate world where his father is 'Jack' Plasmius and his mother is married to Vlad and keeps her ghost-hunting obsession a secret from him. The timeline is changed to normal when Danny manages to tell both his parents about this false reality. Maddie managed to send Danny to the ghost portal where he managed to get reality fixed to what it originally was. Both she and Jack have learned on four separate occasions that their son is part ghost (first time was when Dan Phantom/Dark Danny revealed his secret; second was during an alternate timeline as Vlad Masters' wife; the third when Freakshow was after the reality gems; the fourth was near the end of "Phantom Planet" but only the last time did they (and the entire world) know permanently. She accepted Danny despite him being half ghost regardless for that one brief moment during "Reality Trip". In "Girls' Night Out", it is revealed that Maddie sometimes works on her own set of inventions (one example shown in the episode Maddie Modulator, a device to alter spectral frequency and reverse the process). Usually she doesn't have time to work on them because she has to deal with fixing everything Jack breaks. Unlike Jack, Maddie often takes a more proactive role in fighting ghosts, using a mix of martial arts (she is apparently a 9th degree black belt) and high-tech gadgets that Jack can build, but can never quite use correctly. In Prisoners of Love it is revealed that Maddie has a sister named Alicia, who lives by herself in a cabin in the isolated woodland town of Spittoon, Arkansas and she has been divorced for a decade. She grows rhubarb, makes her own lemonade and chops her own firewood. She clearly doesn't like Jack, and her feelings towards her niece (Jazz) and her nephew (Danny) were never touched upon. She states that intelligent women run in her and Maddie's family, and she was voiced by Grey DeLisle. Alicia's maiden name (or married name for that matter) along with Maddie's maiden name and other members of their side of the family have not been revealed. Personality Maddie (short for Madeline, which is revealed in "Maternal Instincts") is an accomplished martial artist (ninth degree black belt) as well as marksman and technical whiz. Maddie, despite her obsession with ghosts, absolutely loves her family and will do anything to defend them. She is a curvy woman that usually wears a blue jumpsuit, sometimes with the mask on. Maddie has known both Jack and Vlad since college, and during that time had been unaware of Vlad's feelings for her. Even in the present, she views Vlad as just a friend, despite Vlad's attempt to amend that opinion. In Maternal Instincts, Vlad declares his feelings to Maddie , feelings which Maddie does not return nor appreciate- especially when he speaks poorly about Jack. After this, Vlad falls into Maddie's ill-graces. In "Reign Storm," when Vlad claims to have saved Danny's life, Maddie's opinion of Vlad improves out of gratitude, but she continues to harbor a mixed opinion. Maddie has always stayed true to her family and she always defends Jack against Vlad whenever Vlad has spoken ill of him. Danny used to be really close with Maddie when he was little and despite not being as close to her now, still looks up to her. Danny's mother is a firm believer in what can be strongly evidenced/"proven" scientifically (in the Danny Phantom universe, that includes ghosts) and is more rational than her husband. Like Jack, she's none too friendly towards ghosts, though she's not quite as gung-ho to destroying them outright. In her own words, "Well, we can't completely vaporize it. Don't you want to at least examine the remains?" Fenton Products As a running joke, the Fentons have created a wealth of commercialized products that are intended to help them with their goals of capturing and defeating ghosts, however they usually question the worth of the product when it affects Danny (who they are unaware is half-ghost). Most of them are used primarily by Maddie and Jack, although Danny has been known to "borrow" some of them from time to time, especially the thermos (seen in most episodes). They primarily use ectoplasm as a power source in their weaponry and devices. * Fenton Ghost Portal – The Fenton Ghost Portal is a door into the Ghost Zone; However it is normally kept closed by a barrier across the front (similar to the Iris (Stargate) from Stargate SG-1). It works, but its major flaw is that the "on" switch is inside of it; Danny was standing inside the Ghost Portal when he accidentally activated it, fusing Danny with ectoplasm, and giving him ghost powers. Jack and Maddie build an experimental version of the Ghost Portal during their college years (see Bitter Reunions or Masters of All Time), which resulted in Vlad Plasmius's ghost-powers (Simultaneously giving him Ecto-Acne, when Jack accidentally used Diet Cola rather than the Ecto-Purifier Fluid). There is also a device the Fentons created that automatically generates a temporary ghost portal, which Johnny 13 had stolen while he had been in the Fenton Lab and modified into his bike--using it to between the Earth and the Ghost Zone in Lucky in Love. One important note about the portal is that the Ecto-Filtrator must be replaced every 6 months, or it will overload and explode. Vlad Masters' Wisconsin home was leveled when he forgot to change the Ecto-Filtrator on his Ghost Portal. The portal goes through several upgrades, but in Phantom Planet it is destroyed when Danny uses it to rid himself of his powers after being upstaged by Vlad's new anti-ghost team. According to Frostbite and the Infi-Map, there are numerous natural portals between the Ghost Zone and the Earth, which includes one in the Bermuda Triangle. * Fenton Thermos – A thermos used to capture ghosts. The ghost must usually first be weakened before it can be captured within the Fenton Thermos. There have been exceptions to this however, such as in "Secret Weapons" when Danny was accidentally sucked into the Fenton Thermos while still at full strength. Danny then releases the ghost back into the Ghost Zone through the Ghost Portal. The device can hold multiple ghosts at a time; if damaged, the release switch is activated, and the ghosts within are all set free. Another thing to note is that the Thermos can capture any ghost, regardless of size, shape or form. Danny has been able to snare huge ghosts such as a super-powered Desiree and a reality-warped Freakshow. In Mystery Meat, it is said that it doesn't work for humans, and can only be used when Danny charges it with ghost power. However, in later episodes it has been used by humans, such as Jazz in Secret Weapons. The thermos isn't a surefire containment unit: Dark Danny was seen slowly escaping of the one he was trapped in in his last appearance, and the ghost-version Freakshow destroyed his thermos before being turned back to normal. * Fenton Xtractor – A vacuum-type device that extracts a ghost from a human. It is suggested by the internet game Ghost Sweep that this was going to be Danny's primary ghost-catching device. Was also referred to as the Fenton Ghost Weasel in "Attack of the Killer Garage Sale". * Fenton Finder – A device that locates ghosts using GPS. Jack, on use of the device; "you'd have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead" (as evidenced when he couldn't figure out why the device pointed him to Danny). This usually results in Maddie replying with "Jack, Danny is not a ghost." * Fenton Grappler – A special net-gun that supposedly ensnares ghosts; though only used on Jazz by accident. * Fenton Ghost Fisher – First seen in Parental Bonding — a high-tech retractable fishing rod, "used to go fishing for ghosts", the line is coated in a specially tested ecto-plasmic resin that ghosts can't break or escape from, though on several occasions ghosts have done both. The line also tends to jam on Jack frequently, usually when he wants to use it against his son. Apparently, Skulker stole one as he is shown to have one in Life Lessons. * Ghost Gabber – "It translates the strange sounds ghosts make and turns them into words you and I use every day!" For some reason (perhaps technical problems), it adds the words "fear me!" to the end of every sentence. * Fenton Ghost Gloves – Gloves that are so powerful that nothing can break their grip, allowing the wearer to handle ghosts and/or ghost-powered beings. Jack Fenton used these to beat Vlad Plasmius in the Million Dollar Ghost. In The Ultimate Enemy, another version of these gloves, called the Ghost Gauntlets. Created by Vlad, had special claws that could be used to rip a ghost out of an overshadowed human OR a human that is half-human, half-ghost. However, because the Ghost Gauntlets were only seen in the alternate timeline shown in that episode its is possible Vlad didn't invent them in the current one. * Fenton Weapons Vault - This is where the Fentons store most of their ghost-hunting equipment and supplies. It can only be opened using a password on a keypad, (which Jack usually changes without Maddie's knowledge). One thing to note is that the vault door has no handle on the inside, so anyone who gets locked inside is stuck until someone from the outside opens the vault (it is meant to have one according to the note; Jack just forgets to install it). * Fenton Ghost Catcher – Another ghost-removing device that separates ectoplasmic energy from people (from ghosts overshadowing them,) objects and places. It resembles a huge dream catcher - the net or web in the centre is designed to act as a filter. In What You Want, Danny accidentally flew through it, causing his human and Phantom forms to be separated, but Danny Phantom flew back inside Danny Fenton, causing them to reunite. Later in the same episode, Danny uses the Fenton Ghost Catcher to separate evil, Desiree-created Ghost Tuck from regular Tuck. A season later, in Identity Crisis, Danny split himself, intentionally this time, in order to multitask, and in the process, split his personality, resulting in the slacker human Danny and the over-heroic ghost Phantom. Attempts to reverse the process by simply having Phantom enter Danny like last time failed- possibly the length of time that had elapsed since Danny had split himself, as opposed to last time when he instantly recombined-, prompting the two of them to go through the Ghost Catcher again, resulting in their personalities remaining divided but each possessing only some of Danny's powers; both could 'go ghost', but only one could turn intangible while the other retained his ecto-blasts. They merged into one, when they were both thrown into the catcher at side 2. It is revealed that side 1 is for separating and that side 2 is for merging. * Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle/RV – An RV with many built-in ghost catching gadgets. The front passenger can gain the steering wheel at the flick of a button. It is also the one Fenton invention aside from the Thermos that takes the most abuse and has to be rebuilt frequently. So far, in just about every episode it appears, the RV gets damaged in some part or is outright destroyed. The most recent incident was in the episode Urban Jungle when it was torn in half by Undergrowth. * Specter Speeder – A vehicle that has the ability to fly throughout the Ghost Zone, allowing people to enter the Ghost Zone without being harmed by the resident ghosts. Then again, since normal people cannot be touched by ghosts in the Ghost Zone, it is a moot point. The vehicle possesses various weapons and scanners that can detect Real World items. It can be used as an alternative vehicle instead of the Fenton RV, and is able to convert to an amphibious mode for underwater travel as well as fly in space. It was totaled in Kindred Spirits by Tucker's "no point" landing. Jack has plans to build a new one. In the video game version of Urban Jungle. they introduce the "Fenton Flier" which according to the game is the rebuilt Specter Speeder. The Speeder is indeed rebuilt by the time of Infinite Realms, but it is once again destroyed, this time by Skulker and several other ghosts in Phantom Planet. The Specter Speeder also has a cup holder. * Emergency Ops Center - A special observatory built on the roof of the Fenton's house. The Ops Center can be reached through a secret elevator going from the master bedroom to inside the center's fridge. The center itself is heavily armed to defend the house from any sort of threat, whether it be armies of ghosts or determined government employees. The interior is also equipped with a radio center, weapon storage lockers, and even a guest bedroom. In especially dangerous emergencies, the Ops Center can detach itself from the roof and turn into a blimp by pressing a button hidden in the fridge, one that is easily missed if not for the "emergency ham" which is next to the button (put there so Jack wouldn't miss it). A second button under the ham itself streamlines the Ops Center into an ultrafast jet. On a humorous note, the Ops Center also has an autopilot which is an inflatable Jack Fenton figure, (the Auto-Jack) which spoofs the comedy movie Airplane!. The Ops Center, in jet form, was destroyed in Reality Trip when the Guys in White bombed it at the Florida Space Center. * Fenton Ghost Peeler – The user gains body armor and a ray that strips away ghostly disguises or simple human clothing. Jazz has used this on more than one occasion, notably to reveal Dark Danny when he was posing as his younger self. Sam uses it in Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island and Girls' Night Out (Danny Phantom). * Fenton Stockades – A metal, coffin-like device with spikes inside, similar to an iron maiden, but apparently the spikes can be removed or do not work on humans. Its applications to ghost-hunting is unknown. Jack was stuck in there as punishment from Maddie for wanting to put the kids in there for not focusing on the test. * Fenton Phones – First seen in Fanning the Flames, Fenton Phones serve both as a ghost noise filter (to prevent the wearer from falling under the influence of subliminal messages found in "ghost noise," such as Ember's song), and as walkie talkie "accessory" for Danny, Sam, and Tucker. * Fenton Helmet – A remote control helmet Danny uses to play computer games (no known ghost hunting qualities, though it is doubtable its purpose is actually *for* computer games). The technology of the Fenton Helmet is a possible fore-runner for the neural interface technology in the Ecto-Skeleton. * Fenton Foamer – Ejects green ectoplasmic goo which clears an area full of ghosts. Most notably used in Fright Night. * Fenton Genetic Lock – Closes the Fenton Portal until one of the Fentons puts his or her thumb on the pad, unlocking it. This particular piece of technology appeared for only one episode - 13 - and then promptly disappeared again. The Fenton Portal is also upgraded with a password for extra security measures. The password is "Open Sesame" and the Guys in White couldn't believe it was THAT simple. * Fenton Ghost Shield - An ectoplasmically generated wall of energy that ghosts are unable to pass through, although it does not always harm them. It appears as a constantly flowing green waterfall and has been used to protect all of Amity Park, FentonWorks, and students eating lunch (a portable version on the Fenton RV which only lasts for 15 minutes). Danny has varying reactions to the Shield; in Public Enemies, he was unable to pass through the Shield whether as human or ghost. In later episodes, Danny is able to pass through the Ghost Shield in human form. When the Ghost Shield is stolen and put on Youngblood's pirate ship (Pirate Radio), Danny is unable to even transform into his ghost form while inside the Shield - the Shield electrocutes him. A variation on a ghost shield appears in Doctor's Disorders, one which electrocutes Danny when he tries to fly through it and is invisible to the naked eye. Danny is able to overcome this obstacle by becoming human, however. Vlad Masters had modified the shield to work on both humans and ghosts in Secret Weapons. * Fenton Specter Deflector – A belt that repels and weakens any ghost that comes in direct contact of the person wearing it. When Danny comes into direct contact with anyone wearing the belt, whether ghostly or human, he is apparently electrocuted. Uses the same technology as the Fenton Ghost Shield. In fact, Jack had cannibalized the house's Ghost Shield to create the belt. It can also be used to weaken a half-ghost and disable some of their powers, such as duplicating their form, but the half-ghost must be wearing the belt. This was used most notably when Desiree made it as if Danny had never met Sam (in Memory Blank). The Specter Deflector was the only reason Sam knew that she had met Danny. Other instances was when Spectra, Ember and Kitty took over Amity Park and hypnotized all the females, except for Jazz and Sam, who were both wearing Specter Deflectors. Another note is that the effects of the Specter Deflector is similar to Blood Blossoms, in which Jack Fenton's ancestor, "John Fenton Nightingale," uses in his ghost-hunting and 'witch-wacking'. He also puts them into sandwhiches and saying "it doth make-eth a tasty treat!" * Jack o' Nine Tails – a Nine-Tail Whip, like a Cat o' nine tails only modified for ghost catching, with an image of Jack's face connecting the tails. When it connects with a ghost, its tails wrap around and electrocutes it. It can also form a spinning buzzsaw blade. * Fenton Bazooka – Creates a portal to the Ghost Zone that sucks in nearby ghostly entities. Used most notably in Public Enemies. Usually shown as a more power ecto gun. * Ecto-Skeleton – A battle suit that increases the user's natural ability by 100-fold. It has foot-thrusters in the soles, allowing the user to fly. Unfortunately the neural interface is glitchy and could be fatal, as it can absorb the user's life force energy. When Danny used it in his ghost form, he was able to transform the entire suit into ghost form, as it was connected directly to his brain. Its outer casing design altered to Danny Phantom's suit colors and logo. After Danny used it in a fight and was knocked unconscious, it was stolen by Vlad. In Secret Weapons, Vlad hires Skulker to steal various unrelated items to upgrade the Ecto-Skeleton, to remove its negative effects. He also forces Jazz to don the suit and battle Danny, after which they activate the self-destruct on it. * Ecto-Exodus Alarm - Alarm to detect ghostly invasions of the 'real world'. * Fenton Booooo-merang – An offensive weapon that locks onto a ghost; tracked Danny for ten years inside the Ghost Zone. As usual, it's detection of Danny, like many other ghostly devices, puzzles his parents. Sam calls it a "stupidly-named homing device." * Ecto-Converter - It uses a ghost's energy as a power source, with no regard for the ghost's safety. As far as Jack and Maddie are concerned, if they hear the ghost screaming, they'll know that the device is working. It was originally installed in the Fenton RV, until it was stolen by Skulker to be used in the Ecto-Skeleton. It was later destroyed along with the Ecto-Skeleton in Secret Weapons. * Fenton Crammer - It can shrink/grow not only ghosts, but apparently humans and inanimate objects as well. Maddie Fenton suggested the name "Specter Shrinker", but Jack opposed saying, "That's what they'd EXPECT you to name it!" When a ghost is shrunk with it, their powers slowly diminish, and eventually are disabled completely until the ghost is returned to full size. The effect is not permanent since Skulker was able to return to normal size later on in the series. * Fenton Works Anti-Creep Mode - By breaking a secret case behind a curtain and pressing a button on the wall, the entire Fenton Home's security system begins attacking anything and anyone with Ecto-Energy. This includes anyone armed with Ecto-Weaponry, and unfortunately Danny if he's in his ghost mode. The warning alarm goes off saying, "FentonWorks Anti-Creep Mode activated! Our special today is fudge... I mean, pain!" The various devices used to repel any spectral invaders include metal tentacles, anti-blast shields, grappler missiles, and metal pounders shaped to look like Jack and Maddie Fenton. This is a weak spot because they can't use any of their weapons while this is active. * The Ecto-Dejecto - A serum Jack devised to weaken a ghost's power, but instead, it did the reverse, making it stronger, the serum was used by Danny to reform and stabilize Dani Phantom. * Fenton Flush - A lever on the ghost containment cell which literally flushes all ghosts inside of it back into the Ghost Zone through the Ghost Portal. * Unnamed ATV Utility Vehicles - The Fenton Jet had two small ATV-like machines that could fly and hover. Sam and Tucker used these in Reality Trip to travel across the country with Danny. * Unnamed Virtual Reality Helmet, Gloves and Boots - Used primarily for ghost-hunting training, though Jazz uses it for aerobic workouts to keep her heart rate up. It could, however, just be the Fenton Helmet. * Unnamed Double-Bladed Lightsaber - Maddie used this weapon, a green double-bladed lightsaber similar to Darth Maul's, in Maternal Instincts to fight off Vlad's mutated ghost animals. It has not appeared since. * Unnamed Cooking Gadget - In Attack of the Killer Garage Sale, Maddie tried to make hot dogs with a new gadget but it brought the sausages to life. Jazz mentioned how she had "put the Frank back in Frankenstein." * Jumpsuits - Both Maddie and Jack are almost always wearing their blue and orange jumpsuits. Both outfits are equipped with retractable ecto-guns (seen in Control Freaks), and several pockets, which can hold other Fenton inventions. In Maddie's suit, she also wears a pair of goggles, which can fire off beams of energy at her targets, (seen in Maternal Instincts). Apparently, Jack starts to develop a skin rash if he's wearing something other than his jumpsuit. Jack has the same red goggles that Maddie is seen wearing but prefers not to wear them. They have also made jumpsuits for Danny and Jazz. Danny's is a white and black jumpsuit which after his accident becomes his costume with colors reversed. Jazz's however is similar to Jack's as he hoped she'd be, as he put it, "swimming in my end of the gene pool". As such she wears of her mother's in Maternal Instincts since they are the same size. * Fenton Wrist Rays - Only seen in Claw of the Wild. A wrist-mounted ectoplasmic energy ray weapon courtesy of Danny's "unsuspecting Dad". It quickly became a favourite of Sam's, who called it "the perfect accessory... of pain". * Unnamed Tube of Lipstick - A tube of green lipstick that can fire laser blasts. Used most notably in Doctors Disorders. * Wraith Wrangler - A lariat that can snare ghosts, much like the Fenton Fisher, but is much thicker and harder to break. Maddie uses this to capture all ghosts that Jack accidentally makes stronger. * Ecto-Stoppo-Power-Erfier - Cannon that gradually removes a ghost's powers. When used on Danny and Amorpho, they were unable to transform and slowly began to lose all of their abilities. * Fenton Rocket - A spacecraft designed by Maddie and Jack, but funded and built by Vlad Masters to deal with an asteroid that was threatening the Earth. It is equipped with asteroid-busting drill missiles, which Vlad intentionally sabotaged to make Jack look foolish and Vlad a hero. However, his plan backfired when he couldn't use his ghost powers to make the asteroid intangible. When last seen, Jack abandoned his former friend and rocketed away, leaving Vlad to wander throughout space forever. * Fenton Ointment - Mentioned in The Fenton Menace when Jack was complaining about the skin rash he got when he wasn't wearing his jumpsuit. Also mentioned as fointment. Category:Danny Phantom characters Category:Fictional English-Americans Category:Fictional duos Category:Fictional inventors Category:Fictional scientists Category:Fictional martial artists Category:Fictional hunters Category:2004 introductions